Love Should Conquer Allbut it doesn't
by swallowthemoon
Summary: AU : Piper no longer speaks. Leo's just a handyman, Prue and Phoebe are gone. Can Leo heal Piper?


div class=Section1  
  
p class=MsoNormaliDear Diary,p class=MsoNormaliEver since Phoebe and Prue died from my own mouth, I  
don't think I can stand to talk. The handyman, Lee, or something still comes  
by, and tries to get me to talk, as I stand watching him…stalking him with my  
eyes in my pink bunnie pajamas eating my Ben and Jerry's Ice cream while  
sipping my Vanilla chives tea. I really don't mind him being in /b space  
though. I cock my head from side to side, watching him intently. Usually, my  
doing so makes people nervous, but for some reason, it doesn't make Lee  
nervous. I don't think Lee is his name though…I think it's Leo maybe? I  
wouldn't know. I'd ask, but that would involve talking. The whole town talks  
about me, you know. They assume that since I don't talk then I must not hear  
either. I still hear loud and clear, thankyouverymuch! They mention words like  
'crazy' and 'mute' and 'disturbed.' I don't pay attention. I honestly couldn't  
give a fuck. Inside, outside, it's all the same. I have no idea why Leo is  
hanging out with me at all, or still coming over to fix up the ratty old house  
that our grandmother left to us. I know everyone's told Leo that I'm some form  
of witch. Ha! Yeah, me a witch? Yeah right! I'm not that mean. I guess they're  
all afraid that I'll turn him into a toad or something. I'm sure they think I'm  
weird for carrying around this book and a pencil with me wherever I go, but  
they can all go fuck themselves. If they had sisters that they had killed –"/iI was writing in my Diary, when I heard a knock at the door, and I sighed,  
closing the book. That Leo again. I don't get why he comes here. As I stated  
before, everyone's told him not to. That I'm some witch. My face blank and  
emotionless, I opened the door for him, and he stepped in. p class=MsoNormal![if !supportEmptyParas] p class=MsoNormal"Hey you!" He said cheerily to me. I nodded unenthusiastically  
in response, and I could see his face fall. I don't get why the hell he's so  
cheery to me. I mean, I've never given him any reason to be. p class=MsoNormal![if !supportEmptyParas] p class=MsoNormalHe moved over to the basement door and went downstairs, with  
me in tow. My pink furry slippers hit the hard, cold cement floor with soft  
thuds, and I could feel the cold seep through the bottom of them. He moved over  
to the pipes and started working on fixing them, while I sat down and stared at  
him doing so. p class=MsoNormal![if !supportEmptyParas] p class=MsoNormal"This is some old house" he tried getting a comment out of  
me, and looking over at me. I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the  
right. He sighed. p class=MsoNormal"Still don't feel like talking Piper?" he asked. I kept my  
eyebrow raised and slowly brought my head back up to it's original starting  
point, and stuck my chin out in a form of defiance or challenge. One I hopped  
he wouldn't take. And yet, I hoped he would take it.p class=MsoNormal"You'll talk when you feel like it, Piper" he grinned at me.p class=MsoNormalLetting down my raised eyebrow, I rolled my eyes at him, and  
clutched my pink flannel shirt tighter over the pink bunnie tank top pajama  
shirt I had on (which also went with the pink bunnie pants, but you get the  
idea). He stuck his tongue back out at me playfully, to which I pulled my  
flannel around me tighter. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and I  
shouldn't feel so, in /b space. /p  
  
I didn't have to feel uncomfortable for long though,   
as he set back to work, banging and working on the pipes.   
I flinched everytime his hammer hit the pipes, trying to take them apart to put new ones in. I took a sip of my Vanilla chives tea, and opening my diary, I finished the entry I had written earlier.   
iIf they had sisters that they killed, they wouldn't speak either. If they had sisters they killed, they wouldn't go out much either. Funny how since my sisters died, I really don't feel like partying. And if that makes me 'crazy' or 'mute' or 'disturbed,' so be it. I'm just saying, who are they to judge? They should walk a mile in my shoes before they ever even think of judging me.   
BR  
I paused in my writing, and looked up. An old habit of mine when I needed inspiration. Leo was starting to insert the new pipes, as I watched him. He turned around and saw me and grinned, while I looked expressionless at him. "Pipes, Piper" he grinned proudly, reaching for a new pipe. I raised an eyebrow unimpressed, and turned away from him. Why was he trying to impress me? There's nothing to impress. No way in hell will he ever succed. My sisters death had seen to that.   
br  
"Here's a riddle for you" He spoke suddenly, so I turned to look at him.   
"Batman and Robin are about to go on a high speed chase after CatGirl. What does Batman say to Robin?" I haven't seen Batman or anything in ages, but I'm very sure that Catgirl wasn't a character. Leo looked at me expectantly. Obviously he wanted an answer. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.   
"Robin, get in the car!" He said, laughing. I smirked. How.Fucking.Corny.   
Leo coughed as a lame recovery and went back to working on the pipes.  
  
/div 


End file.
